Schalf
by Roucurischt
Summary: Erwin yang setia menunggu Hanji untuk terbangun dari istirahat panjang akibat sindrom yang ia derita meski harus memendam sakit tak terkira, kehilangan yang dicinta. ERUHAN FIC.


Setitik cahaya terang tampak dari celah sebuah pintu logam yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Ketika diintip ke dalamnya, terlihat sosok tinggi seorang pria berjubah medis tengah mengembangkan buku di samping tubuh kaku berkulit pucat yang terbaring damai di sebuah kapsul. Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat gelap. Matanya terkatup rapat tanpa menyisakan tanda bahwa ia akan segera terjaga. Dari balik kubah kapsul, sang pria hanya bisa menatap sosok cantik itu sendu dan memendam perasaan merindu. Rindu akan gelak tawa merdu sang kekasih yang memanjakan indera auditorinya.

"...sang pangeran pun bertarung demi menyelamatkan sang puteri yang terus tertidur selama seratus tahun..." sekali lagi fokus mata sang pria berambut keemasan kembali menghujam wajah yang tirus itu. "...dan ia pun mencium sang puteri sehingga kutukan sirna dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." Ia menutup bukunya perlahan lalu melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Kau suka ceritanya, Hanji?"

Terlukis kesedihan begitu dalam pada senyum lelaki pirang itu. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia dan wanita bernama Hanji yang sedang menjalani tidur panjang nan sementara di dalam kapsul bening tersebut memadu kasih. Ya, kekasih. Wanita itu. Wanita berkacamata yang selalu tertawa ceria tanpa beban. Sosok yang selalu berada di sisinya meski ia terhempas ke jurang terdalam sekalipun. Wanita yang kerap membuatnya jatuh cinta beratus, bahkan ribuan kali, berjuta cinta pun terasa tak cukup. Bibir mungil yang merona itu, kerap pula melontarkan celotehan dan lelucon yang menyenangkan. Bibir itu pula yang selalu membuatnya merasakan cinta dan siap untuk menjalani hidup seabad lagi.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sudah lama sekali. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Erwin Smith itu pun memorinya nyaris samar-samar mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mencium aroma manis tubuh wanita berambut _almond_ tersebut. Ia bahkan benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara mengenakan dasi—seperti biasanya kekasihnya lakukan setiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat mengajar kuliah.

Yang ia ingat, hari di mana begitu banyak seminar dan jadwal mengajar yang begitu padat, Erwin pulang ke rumah lebih awal demi memeluk wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan, seisi rumahnya pecah berserakan dengan Hanji terlelap pulas di sofa ruang tengah.

Terlalu pulas. Hingga ia tak terbangun lagi. Sampai detik ini.

Erwin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wanita berkacamata itu, sampai sahabat isterinya memberitahu perihal sindrom aneh yang diderita Hanji sejak lama.

Sindrom Kleine-Levin. Sindrom berbahaya yang membuat penderitanya mengalami tidur panjang hingga berminggu-minggu dan terjadi karena gangguan hormon di dalam tubuh sehingga hormon tidur terus bekerja. Namun, dokter yang menangani Hanji mengatakan, saat terbangun nanti Hanji tidak akan merasa rileks melainkan merasa lelah karena tidur berhari-hari. Bagi Erwin, terserah isterinya mau lelah atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin mata isterinya terbuka, mencium dahinya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan lembut seperti biasa.

Hanji tahu soal penyakitnya ini. Tapi tidak mau memberitahu suaminya. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia bahkan meminta seluruh anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya untuk merahasiakan soal penyakit yang ia derita. Wanita bermanik _dark brown_ itu hanya ingin menjaga kebahagiaannya bersama Erwin. _Hanya itu._

Erwin kini hanya bisa menunggu. Terus dengan setia menunggu di sisi wanita berkacamata tersebut. Berharap saat isterinya terbangun nanti, dirinyalah yang pertama dilihat Hanji. Dan di saat sindrom mematikan itu kembali kambuh, dirinyalah yang terakhir kali dilihat Hanji sebelum bola mata cokelat yang indah itu terpejam rapat.

Buliran air mata mengalir di pipi putih pemuda beriris biru tersebut. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami dan tak menyadari penderitaan yang dipendam isterinya tercinta.

Kalau saja ia lebih perhatian. Kalau saja ia lebih punya banyak waktu. Kalau saja terbesit curiga tatkala mendengar kabar isterinya sering bolak-balik ke rumah sakit−Erwin selama ini menyangka Hanji tengah memeriksakan kandungannya yang memasuki usia tiga bulan.

−seandainya ia diberi kesempatan kedua.

Percuma. Putaran waktu yang telah pergi, tak bisa dipanggil kembali.

Erwin tidak bosan-bosannya mengajak ngobrol isterinya meski hanya bisikan lirih yang tenggelam di udara. Erwin tidak pernah mengeluh saat nyaris setengah waktu dalam hidupnya harus rela berbagi antara pekerjaan dan merawat Hanji−sisanya ia habiskan dengan membaca buku-buku kesehatan. Erwin tidak pernah jemu memandangi wajah cantik Hanji yang memucat meski wajah itu mulai mengeras bagaikan topeng.

Hati lelaki yang terluka itu semakin dalam ketika dokter mengabarkan sebuah informasi mencengangkan. Janin di dalam rahim Hanji akan meninggal jika tidak menerima asupan gizi. Buah hatinya. Yang ia nanti-nantikan sejak lama. Dua tahun penantian Erwin akan adanya anggota baru keluarga Smith yang akan mewarnai hari-harinya dengan tangisan lucu dan rengekan.

Akhirnya, tak lama janin yang diberi nama Eileen Smith itu pun kembali ke surga.

Sekali lagi, air mata Erwin jatuh membasahi wajah tampan sekaligus hatinya yang telah cacat.

Erwin hanya bisa menunggu Hanji terbangun dan memeluknya erat. Seperti saat masa-masa mereka berdua jatuh cinta dulu.

Karena yang ia miliki saat ini cuma Hanji seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu. Musim silih berganti. Terlalu banyak musim dingin yang dilewati hanya untuk sekedar bercerita. Beberapa malah terlalu sedikit. Wanita berambut senada kulit kayu pohon oak perlahan membuka matanya setelah sekian lama beristirahat panjang di ranjang rumah sakit.

"...Erwin?"

Hanji mengernyit tatkala melihat seseorang bertubuh kurus terbaring di ranjang sebelah, mengenakan selang oksigen dan alat pacu jantung, dengan wajah yang teramat tirus dan terlihat begitu lemah. Mata yang mengatup itu merespon suara Hanji dan menampakkan sedikit iris biru dari balik kelopak matanya.

"...Selamat pagi, Hanji..." seulas senyuman tipis dan secercah bahagia terpancar dari sorot mata pria berambut keemasan tersebut.

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu tertatih-tatih mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan gemetar jemari Hanji meraih jemari Erwin dan merintih sedih.

"Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, ya?"

"Jangan menangis," bisik Erwin lembut. "Cukup aku saja yang menangis. Terlalu banyak air mata yang tertumpah, Sayang,"

"Anak kita..." Hanji tersadar, memegang-megang perutnya syok.

Alis Erwin menekuk ke atas, tak sanggup menyembunyikan raut kehilangan dari wajahnya. Dibiarkannya Hanji tersedu-sedu memeluk erat dirinya yang sekarang telah rapuh bagaikan kayu dimakan rayap.

.

.

.

"Erwin,"

"Hm?"

"Tahu tidak, ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau kita bisa bertemu dengan orang meninggal yang kita cintai pada saat hari berkabut di pemakaman?" Pemilik iris cokelat gelap itu menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang.

"Lalu?" Erwin tersenyum lembut sambil membelai sayang kepala isterinya.

"Kalau aku meninggal nanti, kau mau menemuiku tidak?"

"Tidak."

"KOK BEGITU." tukas isterinya ngambek.

Erwin tertawa kecil. "Bercanda, Sayang," lalu mencubit pipi Hanji gemas. "Tentu saja aku mau menemuimu. Bahkan aku akan ke pemakaman setiap hari. Ehm, lihat cuacanya dulu, ya. Kalau tidak berkabut, ya, aku tidak datang," lanjutnya dengan nada jahil.

"Ih, kamu." Hanji balas mencubit.

Keduanya lalu tertawa.

Malam itu, keduanya tertidur nyenyak sambil tetap erat berpegangan tangan. Bahkan hingga pagi menjelang. Dan seterusnya. Sampai orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berbondong-bondong mendatangi mereka sambil terus menangis dan menaruh ratusan mawar putih. Lubang digali dan ditimbun kembali. Hingga sebuah palang batu yang menandai alamat terakhir mereka tinggal bernama nisan ditancapkan ke tanah.

'_Selamat tidur Erwin Smith, Hanji Smith, Eileen Smith. Semoga kalian dirahmati Tuhan Yang Maha Esa'_

Satu-persatu meninggalkan makam hingga bunyi derap langkah terakhir.

Hujan, panas, mendung berdatangan silih berganti lalu datanglah kabut mengaburkan pemandangan kompleks pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

.

_["Erwin, kau sudah janji akan mengunjungi dan bertemu denganku di sini, 'kan?"_

"_Iya, aku ingat kok. Bawa Eileen, ya. Aku rindu padanya._

"_Janji, ya!"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Eileen pasti senang,"_

"_Hanji,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Sekarang kita tidak hanya akan bersama saat hari berkabut. Tapi−selamanya."]_

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
